


The Price of Love

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Romance, fidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: This was written for @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan 's Hamilfilm Lyric Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt is "the price of my love is not a price that you're willing to pay."
Relationships: Charles Brandon/OFC, Charles Brandon/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	The Price of Love

The party in the great hall was well into its third hour as Lady Eleanor talked with a new Duchess. Charles, summoned by their king, sat next to Henry and leaned in to listen. She waited for him to finish, and he smiled at her as he stepped away.

She excused herself to meet him halfway, but he crossed the room in the opposite direction until he hovered over a busty brunette. He placed a hand against the column behind her, and leaned next to her ear. When the woman smiled, Eleanor broke. This was it.

The only way out of the hall that wouldn't get her stopped by guards was right past Charles and his latest conquest. She marched past them with a purposeful stride, head held high, and she saw his head turn from the corner of her eye.

"Eleanor…"

She didn't answer. She just kept walking.

"Eleanor, wait!" He grabbed her arm, but she jerked it free. "Where are you going?"

"What do you care?"

"Eleanor, stop!"

He grabbed her arm with more force, halting her walk. She turned, hand already raised, and slapped him across the face. Charles flinched, his eyes wide, and he dragged her into a nearby room.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I saw you with that woman!"

"Is that all?"

Eleanor laughed. "'Is that all?' That's everything! Fool that I am, I believed your philandering would stop when you committed yourself to someone."

He smiled that bright, beaming smile that first drew her in.

"My sweet Eleanor, we're not married yet."

"And will it stop if we marry?"

"'If' we marry?"

"Yes,'if.'"

"Your father made this match so your future would be financially comfortable."

"Unlike most men, my father would never push me to marry for money. Especially, since he himself has secured my future. He allowed me to choose, and I chose you. The walks we took and the talks we had... I believed you could love me. I refuse to marry a man who will not love me."

He took her hands in his, the cavalier smile gone from his face. "I do love you, Eleanor."

"For all your wealth, Charles, the price of my love is not a price that you're willing to pay."

"What price?"

"Your fidelity."

"Eleanor—"

"Our courtship is over, Charles."

She looked into his eyes for one last lingering moment, then turned. His voice stopped her at the door.

"You'll be back."

"That will depend on you, my lord."

Without looking back, she was gone. Halfway down the hall she fought tears, until heavy boots echoed off the walls.

"Wait!"

She stopped and lowered her eyes to the floor. Charles stayed behind her, but put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Do you truly love me, Eleanor?"

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt it?"

"Not once." He gently turned her and lifted her face with a finger beneath her chin. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "I've given you reason to doubt, haven't I?"

"You have."

"But I do love you."

"Then show me."

"How?"

"Be faithful to me, Charles."

"Darling, when we're married, I'll—"

"Now, Charles. If you can't be faithful now, what is it that makes you believe you will ever be true to me?"

His eyes shifted over her face.

"Do you enjoy hurting me?" she asked.

"Of course not."

"Every woman. Every single one that I see you with, that I smell on you, is a dagger to my heart. You hurt me, Charles. Every time."

He closed his eyes and brought her hand to his lips.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"Give me another chance."

"I've given you more than enough."

"Then what's one more? One more chance to prove to you that I love you."

"No more affairs?"

"Just you, my sweet Eleanor. Only you. One more chance. More than I deserve, I know."

"Charles, I can't—"

"Please. Must I beg?"

"That's not what I want."

"Then, what?"

"I want you to be true to me."

"I can't do that if you won't give me one more chance. I swear to you, I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you happy." He laced his fingers through hers. "Will you let me try?"

Eleanor closed her eyes. "Do you believe you can be faithful, Charles?"

"I can only tell you that I want to be… for you."

"The price isn't too high?"

"It's worth it." He brushed his thumb over her jaw. "You're worth it, and so much more."


End file.
